Really? (ChaoticMonkiCryaotic)
by NuggetsGalore
Summary: Eleanor McGregor moved to Florida to attend a university there. Everything was lush, pristine and perfect. Well, almost. After discovering a huge secret about her favorite youtubers, how will she cope? Want to find out? Cry x OC
1. Chapter 1

((Quick Author's Note))

This chapter is focused on Ellie's moving in to the apartment and such, so please bear with me. I will leave it to you guys to figure out whether or not Cry appeared in this chapter or not ;)

((Author's Note End))

Chapter One

**New Apartment**

"That's the last one, miss." A burly, middle-aged delivery man grunted as he set a large card board box down in the middle of Ellie's hallway.

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully at him, handing over a few ten pound notes. "You're always a great help, Gerald."

Gerald ran a rough hand over his bald head and grinned at her as he slipped the money in to his trouser pocket. "Anything to help a lovely young lady," He tipped an imaginary top hat to the woman and left her to her new apartment.

Eleanor McGregor followed Gerald out the door in order to wave him off. Her sharp, blue eyes scanned over the corridor outside her apartment with an absent mind. _So,_ she thought to herself, _this is Florida's most convenient apartments. _

The stack of flats weren't bad at all. Painted white and kept clean, and with the occasional fake plants lining the corners, anyone would feel welcome and comfortable. But as much as Eleanor tried to convince herself that this was where she was going to be living from now on, the more she felt out of place.

She was a middle class woman, used to the second-hand houses and the lack of money. Her life hadn't been hard, obviously, but every little luxury she gets offered, she takes it with great caution. She was raised with one, sure rule: never take more than you need.

Throughout her whole life, she had followed that. But when she made it as an honour student in a university in Florida, she leapt at the chance. She felt so selfish, leaving her single mother to cope with her four other siblings; despite the many times her mother had convinced her that she deserved this.

With the encouragement of her family and friends, she accepted it and packed her bags. Once she had arrived, she immediately felt homesick. Everything was too nice, too... perfect. The beaches were clean; the houses were adorable and expensive. The clothes shops- don't even get her started. It was all just too good to be real.

Letting out a sigh, she turned back to the inside of the place she would be calling home. She had no idea why they had given her a two bedroom apartment, but she wasn't about to complain. She had a kitchen, a bathroom and an en suite in the main bedroom. She also had a living room, and an extra room that she was going to use for her electronics. She was, indeed, being spoilt rotten.

She gave a sly smile and headed to the spare room. Her laptop was in her blue case, along with her mouse and charger. She quickly tied her long, shockingly white hair back in a messy bun and got out her laptop, and switched it on. Just as she was about to load up Skype, she realized with a groan that she had to wait for tomorrow for her internet to be set up. Growling slightly, she slammed the laptop shut and put it back in the case.

Nothing else was preventing her from unpacking now. Ellie placed her hands on her hips and stood in the hallway as her eyes scanned over the many boxes. The more she stared at them, the more unenthusiastic she felt about sorting them out. She needed a distraction. She had just moved in. How can she be expected to immediately get started? She should... Take in the scenery outside. She should... Meet her neighbours. She should... stop procrastinating and get on with unpacking. _Darn it!_ She cursed.

_Alright, look... _she told herself, _you can do it if you get rid of all other distractions. And that means closing the door to prevent temptation to make a run for it. _

Nodding to herself as if for reassurance that she was doing the right thing, she turned back to the door. After securely locking it shut, she faced the devils of her life once again. _May as well get started on the kitchen..._

It took her around two hours to get her kitchen fully sorted. She was rather proud of herself, considering she didn't have a lot and the kitchen was reasonably sized. Ellie managed to make it look homely- if that was even possible for someone who's never lived in paradise before.

Next, she set about doing the living room. Her apartment had come with an HD TV and a surround sound, much to her delight. It also meant less technical set-up. Not that she'd have a problem with that: she is a technical geek after all. She didn't have much stuff to put in the living room, so it took her about half an hour to move things to the way she wanted.

She then moved on to her bedroom. To be honest, the only things Eleanor really had to unpack were her Sup Doll plushie and a few books.

By the time she got the main rooms sorted, it was about half eight at night. And she was hungry. _Very_ hungry.

_I could eat a horse,_ she exclaimed to herself as her stomach made weird noises. She grabbed her mobile, dialled Pizza Hut and ordered a large pepperoni pizza. She handed over the money when the pizza got there, and sat down on her new couch in her new apartment, watching her new HD TV. _Guilty pleasure..._

Ellie woke up with a start. The dull light of the advertisement on the TV flashed in her face, making her squint. It was dark. "God... How long have I been asleep?" she checked her watch and gawked at the time. _Three in the morning?!_ She cursed to herself and got up. The empty pizza box fell from her lap and she glared at it. _I'll sort it out in the morning._

She wasn't the most flexible person when she was tired, nor was she the most reasonable one. She heard a yell outside and, out of curiosity and annoyance; she opened her window that opened up in to the corridor outside. There were two men there, slapping each other with what looked like rubber chicken (the ones you get for your pets at the pet store), dressed in some kind of black robe. _Is that a microphone he's holding as well? _She scowled to herself and opened the window further.

"Excuse me? Could you keep it down?" She called to them, doing her best to make her annoyance clear in her voice.

She heard a wolf whistle come from one of them and a light blush spread over her cheeks. _Great... Drunk cultists for neighbours._

"You went and got yourself a good lookin' neighbour!" the taller of the two teased his friend, who dismissed it with a drunken laugh.

"Whatever, c'mon."

And they were gone inside an apartment next door to hers. She closed the window and pressed her ear against the wall that connected the two apartments, trying to hear whether or not she would have to put up with any more noise whilst trying to sleep.

They were quiet, which was a good thing.

_Good..._ She trudged in to her new bedroom and threw herself on to her new bed. Pulling her Sup Doll plushie close to her, she was soon fast asleep. She didn't even get changed.

She woke up again at a more reasonable hour, took a shower, changed her clothes, and stared blankly at the rest of the boxes. The ones in the spare room in particular. _The guy is coming to set up my internet today... I should probably get started here first._

And so she did. She got out her pride and joy: her laptop. It was a gaming laptop, and she loved it to pieces. If it were to get broken or damaged beyond repair, her _whole_ gaming life would be over. The amount of time and money she had taken in order to get the games she had... She couldn't even bare to think of it being taken away by one accident. That's why she bought an extra protective laptop case for it. Her baby was always safe and snug.

She also set up her PS3, her Xbox and her DVD player. It took no time at all. She even took one of the double seated sofas (yes, she has more than one) and placed in front of her old TV. Ellie admired her set-up for a few minutes, slouched on her seat. She could foresee a night of Skype, Assassin's Creed and more pizza. _Man, I need a life._

A loud knock on the door brought her out of her own world of jobs, games and social life, and back to reality. Taming her hair with a comb, she jogged over to her door and greeted the man in light blue dungarees. She raised a subconscious eyebrow at his outfit, finding it completely stereotypical.

"'Ello. Am 'ere t'set up yer' internet?"

She wasn't sure if he was asking her whether or not this was his profession, or whether it's just his accent.

"Ah, yes, uhh... You must be..." She squinted her eyes at the miniature name tag on his dungarees. _Tarquin? His name is –Tarquin-?_

"Tarquin," he sniffed, hooking his thumb in the front pocket of his get-up. "Le's get on t'it then." Tarquin trudged in to my apartment, his boots leaving sooty foot prints on her new, clean carpet. Pouting with distaste, she followed him through to the 'technical room'.

She motioned to the areas she would most like the wires to run along the wall if needed- she didn't want the wires to be out in the open and messy. No accidents, thanks. She had to put up with an hour of his grubby hands rummaging about the room, touching her stuff, and those boots... She was about to murder them.

She let out a relieved sigh as soon as he left her house. She could sense the scent of grubbiness leave with him- all was left behind was the evidence. _Damn, I have no carpet cleaner... I should get some._

Her blackberry made a tinkling noise that told her she had a message on WhatsApp. Her mood immediately lightened when she remembered that she finally had internet and wifi. She completely forgot about the mess and skipped off to her laptop. Switching it on, Ellie logged on to Skype, clicked on a familiar face and entered a call.

"ELLIE, YOU WELLIE! I've been waiting for _ever_ for you to get on here!"

Eleanor flinched at her screeching friend, a stupid grin on her lips as Aiya's face popped up on her screen.

"Hello to you too, Aiya."

The ebony haired girl on her screen pouted slightly. "Awh, Ellie- how's the new place?! Show me around!"

Chuckling, Eleanor picked up her laptop and began to give a tour of her apartment. There were multiple "Oooh!"s and "Aaah!"s from Aiya, her eyes as wide as saucers as she admired the surround sound equipment.

"Right, that's it. One way ticket to Florida- here I come!"

"Oh god," I smirked. "Better ward the fed that Godzilla's coming to town."

"Ha ha," Aiya rolled her eyes. "I just want a piece of that surround sound. Oh! Have you met any neighbours yet?"

"Apart from dunk cultists next door? Nope."

"DRUNK CULTISTS?!" The ebony girl cried. "Ellie! This is your perfect chance to go under cover! Find out what they worship and KILL IT WITH FIRE!" She finished her sentence with a mad, intoxicating cackle, which soon had Eleanor's sides splitting with laughter.

"Oh, god.." Ellie wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I sure do miss your crazy fanatical habits."

"Then let me come to you! Its so boring without you here. Charlie is _such_ a bore. She never lets me do anything."

"Hey, that is so not true!" another face popped up on her screen next to Aiya. She had light brown hair with specks of fiery red dyed in. "Hey Ellie!"

"Hey Charlie. You been being good to Aiya? You know she has to burn off her energy, and telling her she can't jump about doesn't do a thing for anyone." Eleanor told her in a mocking, motherly way.

"Oh please," Charlie flicked some hair from her pale face. "As if I'd deny her her 'wind down' time."

We all grinned at the familiar phrase. My thoughts immediately went to a certain youtuber, and spaced out for a minute envisioning what it would be like to on a live stream.

"Hellooo? Pixelated faces on Skype to Eleanor? ELLIE!" Charlie and Aiya yelled in unison, snapping Ellie out of her reverie. She smiled weakly at them.

"I'm sorry," she untied her white hair and let it fall about her face. "I've had a a lot to do, and the internet guy came in earlier and made a complete mess."

"Don't make it out as if you weren't fantasizing about _someone,_ because we can read you like a book, Eleanor McGregor!" Aiya wagged a finger at her through her web cam, her eyebrow raised.

Grinning, Eleanor waved her hand bashfully at them before taking her laptop through to her living room. "Speaking of which... He should have put up a new video by now. I'll talk to you guys later, okay?"

They said their good byes, and Ellie logged out of Skype and sat down on her sofa with Youtube loading up. She went to the ChaoticMonki channel and checked his videos. She was delighted to find he had put up a Cry Plays: Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon. She sat there with the lights off, curled up on her sofa listening to Cry's voice for half an hour. By the time the video finished, she shut down her laptop, gave a happy sigh and looked at the time.

"Half one. Damn." she muttered, patting her stomach. She couldn't decide whether she was hungry or not, so she went to get something to eat anyway. As she opened the fridge, she immediately facepalmed: _I have no food._

_This calls for a shopping trip._

Game face on, she grabbed her apartment keys and set out on the lovely adventure of buying food.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Demanding Answers**

Shopping never excited Eleanor as much as it did her friends. Especially when it came to clothes. But, thankfully, she was not clothes shopping, nor did she have an excitable Aiyaske Tinsune with her. Its at these times when she understands why her parents chose such an abnormal name for her: Aiya was simply abnormal herself.

She wandered down the frozen foods aisle, staring absent mindedly at the many packages of frozen delights. Thing is, there's so much to choose from, and that makes it all the more harder for her to choose. Her attention span is that of a gnat- and you can be assured that it isn't very good.

Sighing, she reached in to one of the cold fridges and picked out a bag of chicken strips. _This is going to take a while._ She continued on down the aisle, stopping every now and again to carefully judge whether she would really need what she had picked up or not. In the end, she gave up trying to be productive and just threw in anything remotely important to her diet.

After paying, she carried the bags back to her apartment, savouring in the sight of its cleanliness- _Drat!_

The carpet was still dirty. Good thing she'd managed to pick up some carpet cleaner. She'd have to cook later on, the carpet was screaming at her to do something about it. Out with the rubber gloves, and on to her hands they went. She tied back her white hair in to a top bun, a grim smile on her lips as she brought out a bucket filled with warm, soapy water and a sponge. She got on to her hands and knees and began scrubbing away at the carpet.

The dirt was being stubborn. Very stubborn indeed. It took a lot of Ellie's energy to get most of it out, but that was only for one patch. _What kind of dirt is this?_

There was a light knock on her door and she turned her head, frozen in her scrubbing-stance. She raised an eyebrow and the ebony haired man at her door. "M'yes?"

"Forgive me, I did not mean to intrude, but..." the man's eyes scanned over her, an eyebrow raised of his own. "The door was wide open and you looked like you were having some trouble."

Eleanor stood up and chucked the sponge in to the bucket of now dirty water. She brushed herself off before walking towards the door. The man was tall, and his ebony locks fell about his face. He had sharp, amber eyes that demanded attention. He was wearing a black suit with no creases- everything about him was perfect. _Not that I'm surprised._ Eleanor discreetly made a face at that fact, and offered him a smile that she hoped looked real.

"Eh, well... I'm having a bit of trouble getting the dirt out of my carpet."

He tilted his head slightly and looked at the mess with his darting eyes. _He's a little unnerving..._

Without saying a word, he walked past her and knelt by the stains. He picked up the sponge with his gloved hand and placed it over the dirt, muttering a few words. Eleanor was _certain_ that he did not move his hand during the whole process, but when he brought it away, the stain was gone.

_What the hell!_

"Problem solved," he flashed her a heart melting smile and she felt her eyes widen slightly. As he returned to his position outside her door, a scent of lavender wafted from him. Ellie wriggled her nose slightly at the smell and looked up at him curiously. _I'll bet anyone ten bucks that he's fake._

She nodded to herself, as if concluding the situation. Fake. Of course.

"Oh, uhm, thank you for helping me," she raised a hand up behind her neck, smiling nervously. "That stain sure was stubborn. How... How did you get it out?"

"Just a trick of mine," that smile again. "Works every time. I'm Sebastian, by the way. Sebastian Davidson." Sebastian offered her a small, polite bow, taking Eleanor by surprise once again.

"Uh, Eleanor McGregor," she just about managed. _Oh come on, compose yourself Eleanor!_

She straightened her back and stuck out her hand, offering him a smile of her own. He blinked at her, his eyebrow raising again. He shook her hand gently, his eyes never leaving her face.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mister Davidson."

"The pleasure..." he murmured. "... was all mine."

And with that, he turned around and walked away down the hall. Feeling nosey, Eleanor peeked out past her door frame and watched him stop at the door next door. He knocked three times and the door opened immediately, and he stepped inside. Before doing so, though, he flashed a glance at her, making her yelp and fall back in to her house.

_So that explains it! He's in league with those two drunken cultists._

She slapped her own forehead. _Oh please, don't you start believing Aiya's crazy ways. _Sighing to herself, she turned back around to her carpet that looked so clean, it could sparkle if it wanted to. _And what a pretty sparkle it would have... _she thought subconsciously to herself.

She blinked. _Did I just think that?_ _I'm suffering from lack-of-sense-syndrome..._

Certain that that Sebastian man had put some form of stupid spell on her, she wandered in to the spare room and took her laptop to her bedroom. _Time for some Cry, _she grinned and opened up youtube. She is completely aware that her obsession with a certain group of youtubers was not healthy, but its never stopped her before, and she doubts it ever will. She gets a certain... _feeling_ whenever she's watching their videos, as if they're drawing her in to the game with them. It all sounds very sad, yes, but that's how it is.

Eleanor clicked on his latest video- ((Author Butting In)) WARNING: the video that I am about to mention is completely made up, so don't go looking for it, you silly geese ;D ((Author Departing)) 'Late Night Weirdness'. She frowned. This video was a new one, she'd never seen the title before. Maybe it was a new thing! She smiled happily and clicked the play button.

Throughout the video, there was a poorly animated version of Cry and his friend Scott placed in a very real version of the outside world. They appeared to be standing in a corridor, outside some place. They had black, pointy robes on, and rubber chickens in their hands...

…

_Seriously?_

… Cry was holding a poorly animated microphone in his hand, and was yelling in to it as he swung his rubber chicken at Scott, who dodged it with as much ninja-oomph possible for someone trying to move slowly so that the animation can remain locked on to him. They were laughing hysterically and under the influence of alcohol. A click in the back ground caused the two to pause and look to their right. Ellie's eyes widened slightly.

_No..._

"Excuse me? Could you keep it down?" a familiar, annoyed voice echoed in the video.

… _way …_

Scott snickered lightly and teased his friend. "You went and got yourself a good lookin' neighbour!"

Cry let out a quiet laugh, that usually Ellie would adore to pieces but in this case, she couldn't think of anything more mocking. "Whatever, c'mon."

The camera followed them walking inside his apartment, and they started talking. "Sheesh, she may be cute but she's a bit grouchy." Scott snorted.

"Well it is the early hours of the morning.."

"What's up with her hair?"

Ellie blanched, her hands moving protectively to her hair. _There is nothing wrong with my hair!_

She clenched her fists and slammed her laptop shut, an almost permanent frown beginning to etch itself on to her forehead. _This is so god dammed embarrassing! How dare they! _A plan began forming inside her head. It consisted of her waiting for that Sebastian fellow to leave, and her marching over there, banging as loudly as she could on their door, and demand answers.

She nodded to herself. _I've been doing that a lot recently..._

She glanced down at her laptop and gasped. She's slammed the lid shut so hard, that she'd chipped a bit off the little magnet that held the lid down! _Oh this is disastrous! I'll have to go and buy a new magnet... Where would I buy a magnet for a laptop lid? Duhh- a shop that sells laptops, maybe? Gosh, Eleanor, you're loosing it..._

Many, many other thoughts went through her head as she carefully slid her laptop in to its case, slung it over her shoulder, grabbed her keys and began to walk in to town. It was a quaint little town with many shops. It was busy today. _Better take a note of that... Fridays- Busy._

She wandered along the front of the town near the beach, and soon noticed a shop with a big sign above it. She didn't really read what it said, but it had a display of computer gadgets at the windows. Meandering in, she grinned at all the computers, laptops, monitors, keyboards, webcams and much, much more. _This is my kinda' place!_

She walked up to the desk and coughed politely at the teen lazing around over a magazine. "Excuse me?"

The spotty teen turned a page in his magazine and perked a brow. "Yeah?"

"I'd like to get some advice on which magnet to get to replace this one..."

Sighing, the teen set down his magazine. "Listen, lady, we sell technical stuff here, not kitchen magnets- Oh..." He looked up at her and his eyes widened. She made a face before gesturing to the chipped magnet on the lid of her laptop.

"The problems right there- any help?"

"Well," he pushed his glasses further up his nose and flashed her an attempt at a flirtatious grin. "With my expertise, I'd advise you to buy that one over there- best one we have in store."

Ellie shuddered slightly and turned to the wall he was pointing to. She picked out the one he had mentioned and set it on the desk. "Okay then, I'll take it."

"Hey, seeing as you're clearly new around here..." he began, leaning forwards so that his elbows are resting on the desk. "How about I give you that for free, in exchange for your phone number?" He gave her a small wink and glanced down at the magnet.

Ellie's eye twitched slightly and she offered him a stiff smile. _Oh crap... Be nice, Ellie, be nice... _"That's a confident attitude for a kid who reads magazines all day." she blurted out, stuck a fiver on the desk, grabbed the magnet and rushed out. _THAT was your idea of nice? You have problems... _she told herself.

She let out a small sigh and headed back home. She had her magnet now anyway, so there was no point in sight seeing until her baby was in tip top condition. As soon as she walked through her door, she made sure that she locked it shut so that she wouldn't get any more creepy, _yet handsome_, nosey passers by.

She peeled off the chipped magnet and carefully replaced it with the brand new one. She smiled and resisted the urge to rub the laptop against her cheek lovingly. In order to celebrate, Ellie distracted herself from her earlier plan and played some Assassin's Creed on her Xbox, whilst on Skype to her best friends, Aiya and Charlie.

It was getting late by the time she heard the door next door opening and closing. She paused her game and shut down Skype, and scurried over to her window that over looked the corridor.

She could see the shadow of someone walking down the corridor, and was about to pass her window. She struggled to keep in a yelp as the face of Sebastian Davidson appeared at her window with a grin on his lips. Her eyes wide, she pretended like she was walking in to her kitchen. He gave her a look which contained something that she couldn't quite pin down and turned to walk away. _That... Should not happen to innocent people, _she thought with a shudder. She waited another ten minutes before mustering up her courage and going to their door.

Her hair was down, and she felt a cold breeze brush its way underneath her hair and go across the back of her neck. She shuddered again and set her jaw. The door opened after she knocked four times, and she was met with the face of the man she knew to be Scott from the videos.

He raised an eyebrow at her, one hand placed on his hip as he leant against the door frame with a lazy attitude about him. "You're the 'keep it down' girl from next door."

"Congratulations," she said almost bitterly. "You seem to be able to recognise people. What next? Going to start counting for me?" _If he wants to play this game, he sure isn't getting it easy._

A small grin flashed across his lips as he tilted his head. "Well, ain't you a feisty one?"

Ellie straightened her back. "I came here for answers."

"Answers to what, exactly?"

"Well, I..." _Oh god, maybe this isn't a good idea. What will they think if they know I'm a Cryaotic fan? Crap. _"Uhm..."

Scott smirked lightly and looked over his shoulder, "Hey! Ryan! Your neighbour is at the door."

"Neighbour?" a puzzled voice came from another room. Shuffling footsteps announced his arrival, along with a robust figure and a handsome face framed with light brown hair. Light grey glasses sat neatly on his nose, and he offered her an uncertain smile. "Oh, you."

_'"Oh, you."'? Really?_

Ellie let out a sigh. "You know what? Never mind. I'm sorry for 'interrupting' last night, but some of us need sleep... Good day." She folded her arms across her chest and meandered back to her door.

"Hey- wait!"

A hand landed on her left shoulder and she instinctively turned around and kicked the person behind her.

"Oh shit- sorry!" she exclaimed as Scott rolled on the floor in agony, holding his shin.

"Sheesh, girl," he whimpered.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry- its instinct. I swear I didn't mean it," she knelt down next to him and tried to help him up. He looked at her and was shocked to see an expression of pure concern.

_Oh god, not another starer... _she inwardly groaned.

"Uh, its fine. Don't worry about it," he smirked as they both stood up. "I'm used to people taking action against grudges."

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?"

"Sure am."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Well, if that's all... I'll be heading inside. Sorry for knocking- and erh, for the kicking."

"I didn't get kicked just so you could go back to leaving, you know," he frowned, causing her to pause in her steps. The guy named Ryan came and stood next to his friend in the corridor, his hands in his jumper pockets.

"Scott's right- don't you just hate it when people want to say something, and then don't? Kinda' bugs you."

_They really are guilt tripping me..._

"Alright, fine," she took in a deep breath, and blurted out what she had chickened out on asking in the first place. "I was watching a video on youtube, and noticed that it was you two from last night, and also that you included the content of me asking you to keep it down... _and _I also listened to what you two said about me, and I'd like it if you could please remove those parts." She averted her eyes to her apartment keys in her hands, awaiting their laughing answer.

There was silence for quite some time, and she was starting to get worried. When she looked up again, she was surprised to see them staring at her intensely. Scott leaned sideways and whispered something in to Ryan's ear, who suddenly grinned. _Oh great... Here comes the mockery._

The fact that Ellie was standing in front of her youtube idol completely went through her head and out her ear. If she wasn't so concerned about their upcoming answer, she would be _completely _freaking out. She was actually quite proud of herself.

"No."

_What?_

"What?" Ellie repeated out loud, blinking.

"He said... No." Scott replied for Ryan.

Ellie blinked again. _No?_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'?!"

Ryan and Scott both jumped at her sudden shout, their eyes wide.

"I have the right to ask you to remove that content, seeing as neither of you had my consent to keep it in there in the first place! I COULD GET YOU TWO ARRESTED!" she advanced on them, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Shit-" Scott coughed.

"Uhh, listen... What's your name again..?" Ryan asked nervously.

"See?! You don't even know my name, yet you deny my request! I LIVE RIGHT NEXT DOOR!"

"In my defence, you only moved in yesterday so I couldn't have known your name," Ryan said matter-of-factly.

Ellie closed her eyes for a second, and tried to regain her composure. The two guys relaxed a considerable amount as they watched her calm down.

"I'm sorry," she spoke in a small voice. "I shouldn't have shouted. But my point still stands." She looked up at Ryan and stared at him hard. Although she looked calm on the outside, Ryan could still see the raging emotions swirling about in her blue eyes.

"Look, you're right, and we're sorry too, but its still our video. And have you looked at the comments? People find it funny, isn't that something worth considering?" He held his hands up defensively.

"No, I didn't look at the comments: I was too busy getting angry at the video itself." Ellie snapped back. _Ellie, temper..._

"Do you even know who he is?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, no, I just watch all his videos and remain ignorant about what his youtube name is." Ellie rolled her eyes. "If you're expecting a curtsey or something ridiculous, then you can forget about it. He's not royalty."

Scott chuckled, muttering to himself, "Feisty indeed."

"Alright, let me propose a compromise." Ryan tried. He gestured to his open door. "You come on inside, read the comments, and we'll talk about whether its worth it or not?"

Ellie clenched her fists and shot them her best _Fine, but I'm not happy about it_ look. She motioned for them to lead the way and she begrudgingly followed them inside.

_This is gonna' be a long night._

((Author's Note))

Just want to say, I was loading a Fairy Tail episode, when the advert for some game came on, and it began with "WARNING ALL QUESTERS!" with a bunch of poorly animated characters dancing about... Which, might I add, inspired the made up video content. :D

((Author's Note End))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**The Deal**

"Here, take a seat," Ryan pulled back the swing chair from his computer desk. They appeared to have stepped in to Ryan's living room, because there was a black leather couch, an HD TV and a dining table with wooden chairs around it. There were posters which had pictures on them relevant to the games he plays a lot. The computer screen glow shadowed Ellie's face as she sat down in front of it. The video they had been talking about was up on the screen, and the comments were increasing by the minute.

"Well," Scott flailed his hand in front of the screen. "Read the comments!"

Ellie thwacked his hand away, glaring at him. "Well I can't do that with your fat hand in the way." She let out a sigh and lent forwards, reading the comments.

"_Lol, nice neighbour dude. I know where you live."_

"_Poor girl, it's really early in the morning. Go to bed Cry!"_

"_^ U want 2 b in his bed"_

"_^ Who wouldn't?"_

"_^ I'm a guy, I don't want 2 b in his bed"_

"_^ You could be gay :*"_

"Dude, can you stop reading out the ones that have no relevance to the situation what so ever?"

She heard Scott laugh as he walked away. "Hurry up and read them then!"

She continued on to read the comments, and she was happy to find that some of the comments were scolding them for interrupting her sleep, but the majority were talking about how she was indeed 'grouchy' and whatnot. At one point, her mind wandered to the little icon and the user name, and she grinned inwardly at the fact that she was using Cry's account to look at his own videos.

_Oh, the things I could do..._

Ryan tapped her shoulder, snapping her back to reality. He smiled at her, his eyebrow raised. "Sooo?"

"Well," Ellie frowned. "The majority of the comments are negative towards me. So, please remove it."

"Awh, c'mon! It's not as if they know who you are!" Ryan whined, flinging his arms in the air. He got on to his knees and gave her the most adorable puppy eyes she'd ever seen. She blinked, staring at him with a surprised expression, before bursting out in to laughter. So much so, that she leaned backwards and fell off of the chair.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Ryan tried to ask innocently, but the grin on his lips told a different story.

"Y-you know damn well what you're doing!" Ellie gasped, sitting back up in the seat. Her white hair fell about her face messily and she had an exasperated expression. "As cute as that was, it can't work on me! I have several siblings."

"That's so not fair," Ryan pouted as Scott wandered back in to the main room.

"Has she seen sense and decided to let us keep it up?"

Ellie immediately went back to her stubborn self and shook her head, her arms folded across her chest. _I'm meant to be annoyed at them, not having fun. _"I don't like what they're saying about me. I didn't mean to be the annoying neighbour. See me as a drama queen or whatever, but I have my rights."

Ryan got off of the floor and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, we know. It's just we've got so many people who like this video. Taking down videos isn't something we do, in case we disappoint fans."

"What's more important, fans or getting arrested?" Ellie deadpanned.

Scott frowned at her. "You'd really call the police?"

_Say yes and they'll take down the video... You won't be embarrassed... You can go back to your apartment, play games and talk about the whole ordeal with your friends..._

"Yes. I would."

Ryan and Scott looked at each other, a flicker of something shared between them that Ellie could not identify. It was the same look Sebastian had given her when he was at her window, and she did not like it one bit. Scott's expression darkened as he looked away from Ryan and at her. He began walking around to the back of her and stood there with Eleanor's confused gaze stuck on him.

"Were you a vulture in your former life or something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow whilst trying to disguise this sudden feeling of dread.

"Eleanor..." Ryan said quietly. When she looked back to him, she noticed that he almost looked sad as he knelt down in front of her. "We won't- no, we _can't_ take that video down, and we can't let you call the police, either." He looked up at Scott and nodded. Ellie looked over her shoulder and only just then realised that Scott had been holding rope in his hands. Her eyes widened and she looked back at Ryan as Scott began to wrap the rope around her and the chair.

"H-hey, wait a minute- STOP ROPING ME TO THE CHAIR!" she cried out, glaring at Scott and started struggling against it. She kicked out her leg and caught Ryan on the knee, causing his to fall backwards and hit his head against the floor. Groaning and with his hand on his head, he sat up and looked up at her. She froze when she saw the intensity of his stare.

_Are his eyes... glowing?_

That was her last thought before something hard made contact with her head, and her mind swam in to darkness.

**ooOoo**

_Where... Where am I?_

Ellie opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurry and unsteady. She closed them again, much preferring darkness to the weird world beyond her eyelids. The right side of her head was sore and she could feel something restricting the area she can breathe.

Attempting to open her eyes once more, her vision cleared a little and she could make out a lit lamp. Her muscles felt stiff, and as she tried to move and stretch them, she realised that the constriction to her breathing was the cause of a thick rope wrapped around her chest and arms, pinning them to her sides. She frowned and with some struggle, she managed to sit up.

_Where am I- WHY AM I ON A BED?_

Her blue eyes stared nervously at the light green bed sheet she was sitting on. She appeared to be in someone's bedroom. _This is a bit... creepy._

The light walls were lined with neatly placed posters of what appeared to be fan art. Next to the bed she was on sat a bedside table with a grey lamp on it- _someone clearly had OCD._ Ellie noted with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the labelled drawers. There was a small, leather book next to the lamp with a sign on the cover which read "Cry"._Huh, so this is Cry's- I mean Ryan's room._

_Wait a minute... Have I been... Kidnapped by my favourite youtuber?_

Ellie stared, dumbfounded, at the closed door of the bedroom for what seemed like forever. Her mind had gone completely blank, rejecting the ridiculous thought of being kidnapped by someone you watch every day. She was still stuck in her blank phase when the door creaked open, and a head topped with tousled brown hair appeared.

"Hey, Eleanor?" Ryan asked quietly. He nearly sweatdropped when he realised that she was staring off in his direction, and he entered the room fully. "Hello..?" Ryan walked cautiously up to her, making sure to make himself quite visible, in hope that she would notice him and snap out of her odd state.

He placed a hesitant hand on to her shoulder, and he was about to wave a hand in front of her face when she suddenly snapped her head round to face him and head butted him square on the forehead.

"CREEP!" she screeched, using her legs to scramble away from him and fall to the floor with a _thud_.

"Ugh... Wha-?!" Ryan abruptly got to his feet, his hand on his head, and staggered over to her. "Why the hell did you do that?!" he yelled, glaring down at her crumpled, tied up form.

"What do you mean why?! You knocked me out and tied me up! WHY AM I IN YOUR BEDROOM!" Ellie closed her eyes as she yelled back at him, her head swimming with rage. She clenched her fists and began to struggle against her restraints, the rope digging in to her flesh painfully.

"H-hey stop doing that, you'll hurt yourself!" Ryan exclaimed, forgetting about his throbbing head and kneeling beside her. He put his hand on her shoulder again and pushed her back against the floor in an attempt to stop her hurting herself.

"What the-" the back of her head made contact with the floor and she whimpered, a single tear managing its way past her defences and trickling down her cheek. Ryan's eyes widened as he watched the salty tear drop's journey down her face and quickly wiped it away before it met her chin.

"Hey, don't cry-"

"Shut up." she growled. _This is unbelievable..._ She kept her eyes shut tight, in fear of more tears escaping. Her head hurt like hell from when she got hit, head butted Ryan, and just now. What on earth was happening?

They were both silent as Ellie attempted to hold back her whimpering with Ryan's forceful hand on her shoulder. He had a pained expression on his face, though not from his head. He felt terrible for doing this to her, but it had to be done.

He started moving, and shuffled around so that he was at her side. Sliding his arms underneath her back and legs, he began to lift her up gently, bridal style.

"What are doing-"

"Just be quiet. If you talk, I'll drop you." he mumbled and walked back over to the bed. He set her down carefully with her head on the pillow and then went to look through his drawers. She watched him with a frown etched on to her forehead, her white hair a mess around her. He straightened up again, and in his hand was a small flick knife.

Ellie's eyes widened and she started struggling again, her eyes snapping shut. She felt a slight tugging at the rope around her, and she opened on of her eyes. She froze mid-thrash and watched him as the ripped through the thick rope that was constricting her with the flick knife. He almost smirked when he noticed her staring at him intently with those blue orbs.

As the last of the rope was cut, Eleanor let out a long sigh and slumped down in to the soft duvet covers and pillows._His bed is so comfy, _she took note subconsciously. _Bu-aaauugh! Eleanor McGregor! Banish those thoughts!_

A light blush dusted her cheeks and she moved her head to a side so that her white hair covered her face. Ryan raised an eyebrow at her, and widened his eyes slightly as he caught a glimpse of her blush right before it was covered. He put a hand to his mouth and smothered his laugh. _What on earth is she blushing about?_ He asked himself.

Sitting bolt upright, Ellie folded her arms across her chest. "Ryan, I'd appreciate it if I was let go. If you honestly don't want me to call the police – which I was joking about, by the way, why would I call the police about such a mere matter? Then I wont. You did NOT have to tie me up and knock me out in order to know that." Her cold glare was back and she sent it towards Ryan, who shivered slightly at her sudden mood swing.

"Come now, Eleanor," Ryan laughed sheepishly. "I think we both know that this has gone all too far for us to just 'let you go'..."

"I don't see why not!" She yelled at him, her anger building once again. She opened her mouth to yell again when the door to his bedroom burst open.

"Ryan, what the hell is going on in he- Oh," a tall, slender man entered the room with an annoyed expression. "She's awake."

_Sebastian,_ she scowled inwardly, _no doubt he's apart of this too._

"Yes, I'm awake. Thank you for noticing." she spat, getting up from Ryan's bed. "Was someone else's bedroom_really _the only ideal place you could put me after they knocked me out?"

"I assure you that it was the most convenient at the time..." he said, his slender, ebony eyebrow raising slightly at her attitude. "We didn't know you'd make such a riot about it."

Eleanor stalked up to him, a glare that could kill aiming right at those amber eyes. "I'm terribly sorry for disrupting you whilst you're probably thinking up ways of performing more preposterous acts."

Sebastian's lips lifted in a small smirk as his eyes studied her expression. Her glare, dishevelled white hair and faintly blushed cheeks was quite the picture, and he fount himself staring at her intensely. Ryan shuffled uncomfortably as he noticed Sebastian's sudden interest in her, and stood at her right shoulder.

"Sebastian," he said blankly. The ebony haired man coughed lightly and averted his gaze.

"Sorry," he muttered as he took a step towards Eleanor. He placed his fingers on her chin and lifted her head up slightly, half heartedly returning the glare he was receiving. "I want you to know that it was you who brought this upon yourself. If you hadn't been so nosey, you wouldn't be in this situation right now Miss McGregor."

"Well excuse me for acting on my own privacy," she hissed through clenched teeth. She tore her face away from him and turned around so that her back was facing him. She kept her arms stubbornly crossed over her chest and risked a glance at Ryan, who's attention was fixated on Sebastian.

They seemed to be having a stare-off of some sort, for Ellie heard no further conversation, and neither of them had left the room. Just as she was thinking that, she saw Ryan opening his mouth to speak.

"I'd appreciate it if you two at least did me one favour and left now." she said before Ryan could speak.

"Hey! This is MY room!" Ryan protested with a pout.

"Yeah, but who put me in here? Hmm? Get out." she waved a hand at them angrily, keeping her backs turned to them.

Sebastian stared at her back for a moment before turning and swiftly leaving. He let Ryan walk past him as he stood outside the bed room door. _What an intriguing little brat..._

((Author's Note))

Sorry, it took a while for me to drag myself away from anime to get on with this chapter. Can you blame me? Fairy Tail is so damn good.

((Author's Note End))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Video Surprise**

_I'm thinking back to three years ago,_

_I thought of making you go eat those words you said to me,_

_Watch you undress, you're hysterical,_

_I might be giving you the money but today... (forgive me)_

Ellie clenched her fists as she listened to the song that was being blasted in the room next to her. Ever since Ryan and Sebastian left her room, she'd collapsed on to his bed and let out a weak sob. Keeping up a façade when all she really wanted to do was cry, was hard and exhausting. Her head still throbbed, and the loud, disturbing music wasn't helping.

_Daddy's little girl doesn't like the way I talk,_

_She's a spoilt little girl,_

_Gonna' have to cut her off, _

_Because that's the way it goes with the spoilt little girl_

_I don't know when love is real,_

"Blegh..." she moaned in to the pillow. "Why did they have to put on THAT song? I bet you anything that it's Scott..." she grabbed the other pillow and slammed it over her head in an attempt to block it out.

_Daddy's little girl she's so nasty in the sack,_

_She's a crazy little girl,_

_Gonna' have it coming back,_

_Because that's the way it goes with the spoilt little girl,_

_I don't know why love is not enough,_

Pouting in to the pillow with distaste, she let her small tears stain the green pillow, her legs flailing about behind her in a mini-tantrum. _Stop acting childish,_ she scolded herself and held the pillow closer over her head. She inhaled sharply, noting the smell of Ryan was a rather nice one, and reminded her of the men's soap that they used to sell back home. She paused for a moment, making a face at her thoughts. _So now I'm sniffing this guy's pillow? I'm a sicko,_ she scowled.

_I wish that I was invisible,_

_Maybe then you'd never see me run away,_

_I must confess, I feel terrible,_

_But let's not listen to those voices inside of me,_

She closed her eyes as the song rolled on to the chorus, a small sigh escaping her lips and being muffled by the wet pillow. She threw the pillow off of her head and watched it as it landed in front of the door. She'd already tried opening it, but it appeared to be locked from the outside. Considering her situation, things did not look good for her. She didn't even know _why_ they had kidnapped her. Was it all just because she threatened to call the police? _I bet they have some form of anger management issues..._ she silently mused.

_A poster child of what we are,_

_Your hair, your keys, your brand new car, _

_The love we share, the melody,_

_The life you lead,_

_Daddy's little girl,_

A sudden shout that was partly muffled by the loud blasting of the song startled Eleanor, causing her to sit bolt upright on the bed, staring at the wall. "What the..." she frowned. She went and pressed her eat flat against the wall, straining to hear over the music.

_Daddy's little girl doesn't like the way I talk,_

"But keeping her in there is just going to drive her insane."

_She's a spoilt little girl, _

_Gonna' have to cut her off,_

"It's MY room! I have things in there that are private-"

"Shut up for a moment, Ryan," a deep voice, easily recognisable as Sebastian's, interrupted him. The music stopped playing, making their voices clearer. "What do propose we do? Let her roam about with the chance of escape?"

A loud sigh that sounded alarmingly close to the wall was let out, followed by Ryan's troubled voice. "I don't know, Sebastian. But at least I'm not being heartless about the situation. Imagine what she's thinking!"

"I'm not heartless," Scott piped in. Eleanor rolled her eyes, _yeah, he's just annoying._

"Whatever," Ryan said. "We'll lock the doors or something."

"You're recording today, aren't you Ryan?" Sebastian said quietly.

Ryan let out a frustrated groan, "Yeah? And? I'll just close the damned door! Not a big deal!"

"Ryan..." footsteps sounded and when Sebastian spoke again, it sounded as if he was right next to Ryan and, conveniently, nearer the wall. "If she finds out what you- what _we_ do, how do you think she'll react?"

"We may as well tell her," Scott said nonchalantly. "We've kidnapped her, we've hurt her... Even if we do eventually let her go, don't you think that there will be a huge chance that she'll try investigate?"

Eleanor frowned, not sure if she appreciated Scott trying to convince them to finally let her know what the heck was going on, or if she was irritated with the fact that Scott was implying that she was a nuisance.

"Then..." Ryan said slowly, as if calculating something. "Why don't we just... let her find out?"

"...Find out? As in... Let her _see_?" Scott asked incredulously.

"Yes. If she knows, then she wont take any further actions," Ryan said, his voice strained slightly.

"Sebastian, stop death-glaring at him," Scott said, the roll of his eyes evident in his voice. Ryan gasped as if being released from something and a low growl could be heard.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard..." Sebastian said quietly. Soft footsteps followed by a door slamming indicated the departure of someone. Ellie blink, staring at the wall. _I'm so confused..._

There was a knock on the door and she almost leapt five feet in to the air. She scrambled back on to the bed and crawled underneath Ryan's bed sheets, slamming her head down on to the pillow and pretended to be asleep. The door opened with a creak and someone walked up next to the bed. She opened her eyes the tiniest bit and caught a glimpse of blue, baggy tracksuit bottoms and white socks. She had no idea who it was, seeing as she never paid attention to what anyone was wearing- well, apart from Sebastian. Though his clothes were easy to remember, what with it being a black suit all the time.

It took all of her will power to keep her eyes shut and not flinch when Ryan's face suddenly appeared in front of hers. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. Through her eyelashes, she could see his soft expression as his eyes scanned over her face. He resembled a curious cat, and an adorable one at that.

"Sleeping on my bed. You know, most people would think that that's way past third base." He said matter-of-factly. Ellie took sharp intake of breath, and hoped to god that Ryan didn't notice. She went cross-eyed underneath her eyelids in a desperate attempt to keep them shut, and to keep her face straight.

Ryan let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head slowly as his minty breath wafted over her face. "I bet you would have called me a creep if you were awake..." he moved backwards and sifted through his drawers. All that Eleanor could see when she opened her eyes ever so slightly again was his butt, which was sticking out as he bent to reach the drawers. She snickered inwardly before closing her eyes again, deciding against checking him out. _He's the guy I want to get away from, after all._

He lifted something out of the drawers and picked something else up along with it. A few moments later, she could hear a light tapping on something. She had no idea what he was doing, and was about to move when he stood up straight again.

"Don't enjoy my smell too much," he said quietly before leaving the room again, closing the door with a soft _click_. She waited for the sounds of the door being locked, and when it didn't come, she sat up in confusion.

_He didn't lock the door?_ She blinked. _Oh yeah-_ she turned herself around and slid off of the bed as quietly as she could. She looked at the chest of drawers and raised an eyebrow at the piece of paper and pencil. She picked up the paper and widened her eyes at what was written on it.

"_I know you're awake- ;) Ryan"_

She let out a frustrated yowl and scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it at the door as soon as she heard a snicker from behind it. Her cheeks went a bright red and she stormed towards the door and opened it to reveal a grinning Ryan.

"You're stupid!" she accused him. His grin widened even more as he shrugged.

"Was my bed comfy enough for you?" He asked slyly. Ellie's cheeks turned even more red and she glared at him, folding her arms crossly across her chest.

"That's not relevant- what is it you want? Finally came to sense and are going to let me go?"

"Eh," Ryan coughed lightly, glancing down the hall at the room next to his bed room. "No, not really. I was going to tell you that you can leave the bed room..." He paused briefly when he noticed Sebastian standing in the door way, glaring at him. To Eleanor's surprise, the tips of Ryan's lips curved slightly and he looked back to Eleanor. "... and I'd like you to sit with my as I record my next video."

"Bastard..." Sebastian muttered a little too loudly before turning on his heel and storming off.

ooOoo

"Why is it I need to sit here with you again?" Eleanor let out a sigh and spun around on the chair, bored out of her mind as Ryan fussed about with wires and whatnot. She'd already tried to escape three times, but ended up caught in a wrestling match with Ryan in the attempt of getting to the door.

"Because I said so," Ryan said, his voice slightly muffled due to his position behind his equipment. Eleanor spun the chair so that she was facing him, her eyebrow raised and a not so amused expression on her face.

He lifted his head above the mess and looked at her. "What?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed the chair away so that she slid along to the other side of the room. "Nothing."

He watched her for a few moments as she amused herself with the posters hanging on the blue walls. Her hair was still messy, and he was curious as to why she chose to dye it white of all colours.

"Hey, Ellie- can I call you Ellie?" he asked loudly.

"Yeah?" she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Why is your hair white?"

She didn't answer for a moment, her hand creeping up to fiddle with the scrunched ends of her shockingly white hair. He was starting to begin to think that she wouldn't answer when she spoke.

"I guess you could call it a... forced preference."

"A _forced _preference?" He raised an eyebrow at her as she brushed her hair behind her shoulder dismissively.

"I've tried dying it different colours but my hair just keeps going back to the same colour- white." She spun around to face him again, her face expressionless. He made a face before ducking back down amongst the wires once again.

"How is that even possible?" he asked, holding a wire between his lips as he fiddles around with the plugs with his hands.

She shrugged lightly, standing up and peering over the desk at him. "How should I know? It's one of the many things wrong with 'Ellie the Wellie'."

Ryan's head popped up again, the wire still in his mouth. _He looks like a meerkat..._ she inwardly smirked. "Come again?"

"I've got many nick names. That one is the only one I can put up with, though."

Ryan dropped the wire and leapt over the desk, making Ellie stagger backwards as he engulfs her an a suffocating hug. "Awh, poor lil' Wellie." he sniggered, rubbing his knuckles in to the top of her head slightly.

"Eugh! Stop it, creep!" she exclaimed, shoving him away. He smothered his laugh with his hand and turned around to continue setting up the equipment. Eleanor flattened out her hair with a grumpy expression, slumping back in to the spinning chair.

After another ten minutes, everything was set up and he pulled up a chair and sat in front of his monitor. "Righty-o. Let's get this going..." He clicked a few things, messed about here and there, and before they knew it, everything was ready to record.

"What game are you going to play?" she asked. She'd switched the chair for a sofa and was sprawled across it on her front, her chin resting on her crossed arms in front of her.

"Rule of Roses." He said, loading the game as he spoke. He winked at her before gesturing for her to be quiet as he clicked record. She swung around on her chair, always keeping her eyes on the screen as he spoke in to his microphone, playing the game as it comes. Half way through, she could tell he was glancing at her almost nervously. She rolled her eyes, found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down _'Can I use the shower?'_

He narrowed his eyes at me and paused his game. "Fine, but if you try escape again..."

"I _wont_, all right? I'm pretty sure suit-guy will tackle me if I try anyway..." She grumbled, running a hand through her knotted hair. "Just let me wash my hair, okay? I need it."

Ryan waved a hand at her, sighing. "Go on, go cleanse yourself."

Smiling, she spun around and made her way to the bathroom. She took a ten minute shower in hopes that he'd be finished recording by then. Her hair was damp and clung to her back as she wrapped a towel around herself. She looked at her clothes and made a face. _I'll just ask to borrow something of Ryan's..._ she concluded to herself as she made her way back to his recording room. She hummed a tune to herself and opened the door.

The sight she saw before her made her stop and freeze like a statue. A white, glowing mist was coming from the screen and right towards Ryan's open mouth, who was leaning back in his chair, hands clenching the sides of it and his eyes glowing a bright white.

"What the..."

**ooOoo**

****((Author's Note))

The song in this chapter is Daddy's Little Girl by Quietdrive... Well, at least it's SUNG by Quietdrive, I don't know if they actually own it. :3

((Author's Note End))


End file.
